


Goodbye For a While

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has finally settled into a relationship, but has some unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye For a While

Adam was settling back into normalcy after his trip to Bora Bora. He missed the beautiful islands surrounded by calm, turquoise waters, the quiet which allowed the breeze in the palm trees to lull him to sleep at night, and, of course, Sauli. But there was work to be done, an album to be written, and after reading his Twitter feed, some problems to rectify. Trying to remain calm and be thankful for all the sane fans who made this life possible, Adam contemplated how to address the others, the crazies who felt his life was their property. First, though, he wanted to talk to Tommy and gauge his reaction to the abuse being sent his way. Adam grabbed the car keys and jumped into the convertible, putting the top down even though the day had a slight chill. He knew the only answer he would get if he spoke over the phone to his pretty blonde bassist would be that it was fine and not to worry. But, he was worried. Tommy was one of his best friends and after the long tour, a little bit more at times. Nothing was going to change that so this had to be nipped in the bud.

When Adam pulled in front of Tommy's, he saw that the roommates' cars were gone, so one problem out of the way. He lifted his hand to knock but the door flew open and Tommy was all over him before he had a chance to say, "Hello."

"Welcome home! It has been so quiet here without you. Did you and Sauli have a good time? I saw the pictures, the place looked awesome!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you want answers to any of those questions?" Adam laughed as he put his arm over Tommy's shoulder and walked him back into the dark, cave-like living room. "Why don't you open the blinds and get some light in here? It's fuckin' California, not some God-forsaken outpost in the midwest."

"It's cozier this way, feels like a cocoon."

"In one of those moods again, huh?" Adam reached over and pulled Tommy close to his chest. "How've you been, baby? Hibernating? "

"Yeah, kind of. I don't know how you do it, man, change up from one day to the next. It takes me a while to get out of one zone and into the next."

"Lots of experience with shuffling around and working too many gigs in a day then moving on to too many interviews in a day. It is self-preservation." C'mon, let's sit down and talk a few minutes." Adam pulled tommy by the hand over to the sofa. "How you holding up? The crazies giving you a hard time?" Adam looked into Tommy's eyes and saw a flash of something almost like pain. "Come here, sit closer."

Tommy moved over and put his head down as Adam reached around to massage his shoulders. "It can get to me sometimes, but no problem, I can handle it."

"You sure. You know they're way outta line."

"I know, but I just don't understand why they think I'm not onboard with you and Sauli, ya know?"

"They just love the melodrama, baby, and they know how much I care about you." Tommy's eyes shot up to Adam's and Adam saw the look that questioned if that was still true. "Tommy, you don't think I'd ever abandon you, do you? You're one of my best friends, and without you...." Adam paused, not sure how to continue without going somewhere they might want to avoid.

"I know."

Adam and Tommy had talked a lot about how their relationship had shifted during the tour until Tommy spent most nights in Adam's bed, both knowing it was a temporary solution to the lonely, exhausting months on the road. Tommy knew he was really straight, just a little bendy when it came to Adam, but who wouldn't be Tommy had dated a few times since they got back, even seen one of the girls a few times, but nothing had clicked. Much of the problem was coming down from the high of performing every night, fans screaming for you and waiting by the buses, listening to the reaction as Adam walked down the steps for the opening lines of FEVER and knowing, or not knowing, what Adam would do next. It was exhilarating and scary at times, but the one constant was Adam, always there to put it all into perspective. Now, that was over and adjusting to the quiet life he had led before was taking its toll. Yes, there were gigs with Monte, more money than he had ever dreamed he would have, but still, something was missing but Tommy wasn't willing to go there, so things were still a little confusing.

Sitting there watching all the emotions play across that pretty little face caused Adam to pull Tommy closer, then on to his lap. "It will be fine, baby, it just takes time."

Adam tried to stop himself, but when Tommy looked up at him with those soulful eyes, he lost it, pressing his lips to Tommy's remembering all the shared passion as they moved from one exotic place to another, some days not even knowing where they were until Lane called to tell him. All of a sudden his memories were interrupted by hands pushing against his chest.

"We shouldn't do this, ya know?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Fuck, Adam, of course I want to. I miss you so much every day, but things have moved on, now there's .... someone else."

Adam knew it was true, and he really did care about Sauli, but just once more, just one more time he wanted to hold this beautiful body in his arms, let him know he was still an important part of both the future and the past. Just one more time.

"We never fought, so we never had great make-up sex. What do you say we have just one great day of good-bye sex. Is that too much to ask of you? Will it make things harder than they already are? Come on, be honest Tommy Joe, what do you think?"

Adam laughed as the blonde head jerked up, the body flew off his lap, and hands were unceremoniously yanking off his shirt. "Just one more fucking time, Lambert, that's all I want, then I'm going to throw you out of my bed and go find myself a hot blonde girlfriend."

Leave it to Tommy to lighten the situation and take some action. He yanked Adam's hand, pulling him into the messy bedroom that looked like Tommy had never unpacked from the tour.

"What the hell...?"

"Shut up! You have maid service, I only have me and I haven't gotten around to organizing my stuff yet."

"Well, wait long enough and it will still be packed for the next tour."

"Ah, Christ, Adam, that alone would make me want to fuck you. That is what you have in mind, right?"

In seconds their clothes were added to the mayhem on the floor and Adam had Tommy spread out on the bed like a kid doing snow angels. No amount of struggling on the smaller man's part was going to change that. Adam was all over him, kissing, touching, remembering all the best places to encourage passion and response. In no time Adam had Tommy moaning, begging for things he had forgotten Tommy liked, feeling his hair being yanked unceremoniously when he sucked a dark mark onto the tiny abdomen. When there was no time for more play, Adam looked at Tommy expectantly and Tommy shifted up the bed and pulled the necessary supplies out of the drawer.

"Hmmm, did you expect me or did you find yourself another man?"

"Shut the fuck up, Lambert, you are the only man for me, they were just leftovers, probably the only thing I unpacked. Now, are we gonna do this or what."

"And, if I say we're not?"

"Too late now, Bubba, you've passed the point of no return. If this is going to be our last..." and Tommy looked up into Adam's eyes, "We better make it memorable."

Tommy barely had the last word out when Adam grabbed the lube, coating his fingers and slipping one inside Tommy as he took the cock in his mouth."

"Oh, God, oh God," was all Tommy could say, weeks of deprivation catching up with him. He could never get enough of this from Adam, just Adam. Soon he would have to realign his thinking, but right now, it was all Adam. Soon he saw the dark head pull away and those blue eyes watching him as Adam's cock moved slowly inside him. Everything else faded, all attention on the one sensation, Adam's cock moving in and out of him, eyes never wavering from his. Tommy pushed all thoughts of Adam's other lover out of his mind, this was his time and he knew there would not be another, maybe not for a long time, maybe never.

As they both got close, Adam took Tommy in his hand and stroked, both their eyes hooded with the intensity of the lovemaking. Tommy could never think of it as just fucking when it was Adam, it was lovemaking, pure and simple. Adam made sure he felt that way from the beginning and for that he would always be grateful.

Once they were spent, Tommy lay in Adam's arms, snuggling closer, throwing his arm over the bigger man's chest. "Is it an all day good-bye or just a one time good-bye?"

That made Adam laugh and look sideways at the pretty lips making their way down his side. "Well, how about a half-day good-bye? I've got another few hours before I have to be somewhere. Can you put up with me that long?"

For the next few hours the two men said their farewells, knowing things had changed and they would have to talk about it later, but for now, this was closure, each moving on to different experiences, but always having this to remember and appreciate.


End file.
